The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and more particularly to a heat exchanger which combines forced convection indirect cooling of internal electrical components with a natural convection external finned heat sink.
In general, high power density electrical circuitry generates a large amount of heat and requires a cool, clean environment in order to function properly and reliably. Therefore, it is necessary to dissipate the generated heat so as to use the circuitry in the manner intended, thereby lengthening the life of each component and increasing their reliability. Isolating the components from the environment eliminates moisture and dust, but greatly complicates the cooling of the circuitry since the components cannot be cooled directly. Therefore, there is a need for a suitable apparatus which can cool electrical circuitry which is isolated from the environment.